SoMa: Soulmates
by TsunTsunSama
Summary: Ok people. I may (hah yeah right) finally have this story worked out. Read this one if you wanna, but there's a new one. It's better. I know I say that a lot but really! It's true this time! I promise...
1. Always Waiting

_Have you ever known one of those really bad guys that you can't help but fall in love with? The kind of guy who cuts class, goes drinking, and has an inexplicable amazing talent with music? I know the poster child of bad boys. Soul Eater Evans. Yeah, maybe I'm a little obsessed. But so what? We both know it can't happen. Shouldn't happen. Being friends was too important. Trust is too important. Most of all, not panicking in the middle of a fight is too important. And so I'm doomed to forever fantasize. I mean, we even talked this over._

_-From the Random, Dorky Journal of Maka Albarn_

It was movie night. Maka came over with popcorn, deposited it in Soul's lap, and curled up on the other end of the couch. Being a health nut, she refused to touch the excessively buttery popcorn Soul craved. He popped in a disc, most likely some of the film noir crap he would watch to death, and they settled in to watch.  
"What is this even?" Maka asks. He shrugs.

"Black Star recommended it. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. He couldn't believe I hadn't seen it." Great, Maka thought. It wasn't film noir crap, it was a ridiculous ninja movie. Maka wished she could fly on wires right out of the apartment, but compromises were compromises, and movie night was one such agreement. By the end, Maka she had enjoyed the romance subplot, and little else. But her nights were surprisingly empty lately. So at least it was something to do. So at least it was something to do with Soul.

"So what now?" She asks as the credits roll.

"I was gonna sleep. It's like two in the morning." He replies, yawning broadly, displaying his pointed teeth as if to illustrate.

"I dunno. I was thinking we could talk or something. I'm not sleepy." Soul snorts in amusement.

"You always want to talk."

"Well I actually have something to talk about for once!"

"You always say that." He yawns again. "Besides. We have teaching duty early tomorrow. Can it wait?" He stands up and shuffles to his room, and Maka glares at his back, trying to bore holes in it with a furious gaze. Of course he never waits for her to reply, because Mr. Cool does things his own way. Maka sighs and gets up too. Bedtime, for lack of anything better to do. But she figures Soul is right. It can wait. It's been waiting for so long that another day or two wouldn't matter. They'd both been waiting for so long.


	2. Back in Action

"Ok kids! Let's give you another demonstration, since some of you seem to be struggling. We'll do it slow so you can follow." Maka said perkily to a group of fresh young students.

"Pair up." Soul called from her side. "And listen up." Maka gives him an elbow.

"Be nice."

"Yeah yeah..." Soul shimmers and flows, becoming a scythe taller than Maka.

"Now, resonating with your partner is what being a team is all about. It gives several benefits. First and foremost is the teamwork. You gain an understanding of everything your partner thinks and feels. Second, the Meister is able to access the well of magic in his or her weapon, allowing special techniques and enhancing your physical ability." Maka explained. This was her fifth run through the speech this morning. "Now, try and concentrate on eachother. Think about the other person, anything that comes to mind. Sometimes closing your eyes or saying something can help you focus." To demonstrate, Maka shuts her emerald green eyes and calls "Resonance link!" Immediately there is a burst of light and a small wave of force, and Soul floods into her mind. He's hungry and annoyed with the kids, and Maka can't say she disagrees. And in the back of her head she hears a song, some little tune he's humming. Immediately he focuses on the song, sensing her irritation. Stop! You're gonna get it stuck in my head! He only hums louder, the tune echoing through his mind. Gaah! Soul! Great. Now she's going to hear it for the rest of the day. When Maka opens her eyes she sees a few kids got it, about half the small class. The rest are close, but still a bit off. She sighs and thinks Change back out. We'll need to tutor the ones who aren't getting it. He obliges, shifting into a human shape. Just then Stein walks up and hands Maka a piece of paper.

"Get on that. I'll take over the class." Blunt as always. Maka and soul step to one side and Stein bellows to the kids "Anyone who can't do this next try is going to show the class their insides." Maka cringes.

"Great with kids isn't he." Soul comments dryly.

"We used to be like that."

"Yeah. But now... not so much." He looks at the paper Maka has just started to read. "So, what's up?"

"Assignment. Our first since we've gotten back." She grins at him. "You ready? It's a serial killer hiding out in a gas station outside of town. We can be back for dinner if we hurry." He nods.

"Cool. Let's get the bike then." They walk off for the garage near their apartment, thoughts whirling. It was their first real assignment since they had killed the Kishin. With him gone nothing much bad had happened, though it had only been a month. Maybe something new would appear. But in the meantime, it had been four weeks of recovery from the fight and then a class to teach. Like they had retired when they were still in their teens. Like everyone had retired. The world had become a better place to live.

"Hey Soul." Maka said as they get on the motorcycle.

"Yeah?" They're on the road now, heading out of town.

"What do you want to eat tonight?"

"Bit of an odd question."

"Well I'm curious. We'll need to stop somewhere since all our food went bad while we were in the hospital. I mean, we've mostly just been eating out." Soul shrugs.

"Doesn't matter to me." He thinks a minute. "Though you know what I haven't had in years? Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Pancakes it is." Maka mutters, her arms tight around his waist. They get out in the desert, and Maka points out the distant gas station.  
"You sure?"

"Of course." Maka resonates with Soul out of habit, feeling his emotions flood into her. He's still thinking about that same damn song, she realizes with no small measure of irritation.

"Sorry." He mutters. The mental reverberations of the music stop, and Maka almost sighs in relief. "It really bothers you that much?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I'll cut it out. Maybe." In a screech of rubber they pull up at the gas station. It's well maintained and brightly lit.  
"See anything?" Maka says, holding up the piece of paper. It has a photo on it of a fat, red haired man with ugly mutton chops. Soul gestures inside.

"Let's check there." They walk in, poised for a fight.

"Hello may I help you?" Comes the nasal whine of the teenage cashier.

"Yes. We're with the DWMA, and we were looking for this man?" Maka holds up the photo.

"Oh yeah. Eric. He's the manager. Should be around the back." Suddenly the kid looks worried. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not. Just need to ask him a few questions." Soul cuts in smoothly. The skinny kid nods.

"Right around there." He says, gesturing to a hallway leading to the back of the store. Maka and Soul round the corner, heading for the rear of the building.

"Ready?" Maka asks. They're in front of a set of black, metal doors, the only ones in the hallway. There's a surge of excitement from Soul, mixing and amplifying Maka's own.

"Of course." He tries the handle. Unlocked. They step in, scanning the room.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Come the muted screams of a woman, lying bound on the floor. Maka kneels beside her, ripping off the heavy silver tape over her mouth. "Ow shit!" The woman exclaims.

"Where is he?" Soul demands.

"He took off outside." The lady responds, without hesitation. Maka nods.

"You untie her, then meet me outside."

"But what if he has a gun or-"

"I'll be fine. Besides, he might get away." Maka grins, wild and fierce. Without waiting, she runs out. See how he likes it. She bursts through the wooden door leading out back to see Eric running for a truck. His bulk jiggles and shakes like a bowl of jello as he dashes along, and Maka laughs in amusement. "This is too easy." She says to herself, breaking into a sprint. It feels good, something she hasn't done in a long time. "Eric Greene!" She yells at the top of her lungs, to close the gap between them. "Your soul is mine!" He whirls and trips, crashing and skidding to the ground. Maka closes the distance. Fifty feet. Then twenty. Eric manages to pull something from his ugly leather coat, an equally ugly, snub nosed little revolver. Maka dives to one side as he raises it and fires, and then she's off again.

"Crack, crack." Come the gunshots. The girl dodges each one almost contemptously. Then, without any warning, she feels a burst of fear from Soul. Her concentration wavers. What in the...

"Crack." Comes the gun, tearing into her arm. Then the building behind her explodes.


	3. Gunshot

Soul sees the kid from the counter come in, a detonator in his other hand. He drags the woman to her feet, ignoring the remaining bindings on her wrist.  
"Get out!" He roars, panicked. Then he takes off, heading outside. Behind him comes a click, then a wave of heat slams into him, picking him up and sending him skidding across the ground. Looking behind him, he sees the building in flames. Then comes a gunshot. He looks forward, and sees Maka fall. "No!" He screams, feeling her scarlet pain burning through their link. Their connection flickers and dies as the girl fades out, and Soul takes off. He ignores Eric, who hauls his fat bulk into the truck and roars away. He ignores the woman, still on the ground, who has started sobbing her head off. There's only Maka, lying on the ground, the dry dusty dirt soaking up blood. When he gets close he sees it only went into her arm. Working quickly, Soul tears a strip of cloth off her shirt, tying it in an improvised tourniquet. More strips yield a bandage, and Soul judges this will be as good as it gets. "Just hold on." He murmurs, picking her up and jogging for the parking lot. She'll be all right. She's gotta be all right. But if he hadn't panicked... "Damn." Soul swears, putting the girl on his bike. He holds her arms around him with one hand, desperately clutching her to him as his motorcycle roars down the road.


	4. Be There For You

Soul rumbles into the DWMA hospital, his shirt soaked with blood. His Meisters blood. He dashes in, cradling the unconscious girl.

"Take her!" He screams, thrusting her at a pair of surprised doctors. "She's bleeding heavily. Small caliber bullet. Didn't go all the way through but it hit something and why are you just standing there!" His voice shocks them into motion, sending them hurrying to get her into an operating room. Soul jogs along behind them, feeling the wet slap of his bloody cotton shirt against his chest with every step.

"You need to leave." One doctor tells him as the other ushers in several more men and women in surgical scrubs. Soul clenches with fury but obeys, flopping down on a hospital chair. The minutes tick by like years, and he spends every moment of it berating himself. You should have told her to stay. You should have followed.

You should have been there.

That last thought echoes around his skull. He should have been there. She always got in trouble when he wasn't there for her. When he couldn't protect her. He had too many scars to show for his devotion, illustrating in brutal detail exactly why he always has to be there.

"Why am I such an idiot..." He mutters to himself. "It was a fat guy with a gun and I get her shot." She was so confident. She had even been happy about the assignment, planning what to have for dinner afterwards. And now he had fucked it up. The clock ticked on, and after an hour a nurse with bloody hands came out.

"We stopped the bleeding and sewed it up. She's awake now, and she asked about you." No hesitation, Soul rushed in. Maka almost burst into tears when she saw him.

"Oh you're ok." She says, sniffling. "Oh you're ok." Soul goes up and wraps her in a rough embrace, careful to avoid the arm.

"Of course I am. Shh. Shh shh." Soul replied, cradling the girls head in his arms. Someone brings him a chair and he sits down, clutching her hand.

"I... I felt you get scared-" Maka sobs "and then I heard the building explode and... and..." He strokes a hand through her hair.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I promise." He smiles weakly, trying to show confidence he doesn't feel. Maka sniffs and tries to regain control of herself.

"If I find out you're hiding something..."

"Yeah yeah." He mutters, feeling the warmth flow from her hand into him. She always had been his source of strength. Soul clears his mind of everything but his feeling of confidence. TIme to give some of that strength back. He resonates, mixing her mind with his. The worry and fear hit like a punch to the gut, but Soul keeps his mind clear and focuses on courage. It's all going to be all right. Slowly but surely the storm of Maka's mind calms and slows. Soul almost sighs with relief and is about to terminate the link when-

"Don't go." Maka murmurs, seeming half asleep. "Keep me company."

"All right." Soul mutters, but the girl has already dropped off. He stares at her, affection mixing with relief and worry. She was going to be okay. But he can't get his mind off one thing. Just before Maka had fallen asleep, he had felt something. Not worry, not pain, not anything she had been feeling before. Like soft, slow, deep notes, echoing in the expanse of her mind. Like caring and passion and joy twisted too close to be separated. Like love. But... that shouldn't be. They had promised eachother not to even consider that. Too much to worry about. Caring too much could threaten their friendship, their trust, their very bond as Weapon and Meister. And the really scary bit? He had responded, like a singer finishing an incomplete verse. But he couldn't. He shouldn't. If he did everything they had could disappear. And Soul would never let that happen. So when he squeezes her hand it's for the last time, and he scoots his chair back to the wall. He would always be there. But not too close. He would never get that close. She was too important to risk.


	5. A Bit Closer

Maka wakes up late the next day.

"Got you something to eat. Not hospital crap." Soul mutters, spreading some takeout boxes out on a tray. He lays it out and watches her pluck open the foam containers.

"Chinese. Thanks!" She says, brightly but weakly.

"They're letting you out today. Apparently you got as lucky as you could really get." He says, voice tinged with impotent rage. She wasn't ok. They should be keeping her there until she was. It was as simple as that. Maka notices his discomfort and smiles softly.

"I'm fine Soul. This isn't that bad compared to plenty of things that have happened." He sighs and resumes his post in the chair.

"Yeah. Still." His mind is still whirling about yesterday. There's resolve to not let it happen, there's worry over her condition, and running so deep he almost doesn't want to admit it there's a current of longing and hope. But the world was still a fucked up place, and she was still too important to risk. If you love something, let it go.

"Hey Soul? I uh..." She blushes. "I need to go to the bathroom. Help me?" He sets the tray on the bedside table and lifts her awkwardly, carrying her in his arms like a child. There's an unpleasant redistribution of his blood flow and he mentally swears, lifting her a bit higher. "I can take it from here." She says when they arrive at the tiny stall next door, so he sets her down and stands watch outside. A few minutes later there's a rush of water and she stumbles weakly out. He catches her and holds her steady as she gasps and pants.

"You alright?" He asks, concerned.

"Yeah. Fine." She manages. "Now for food. I'm starved." He grins like a shark.

"Good." And back in his arms she goes, back to the room, where he deposits her on the bed. "Lift up a bit. Blankets are stuck." She obliges and he tucks her back in, placing the tray on her lap.

"So did we get the guy?"

"No. You were... pretty bad. I didn't have time." Maka frowns in irritation. Soul holds up a hand, preventing the incoming question. "No I am not going to go after a second rate thug when you're bleeding out. Get some sense to go with that massive IQ." She glares angrily and he ignores her, settling back down in his seat at the wall.

"Oh come a bit closer." She mutters, shoving a piece of steamed broccoli in her mouth. "And open the soy sauce. I can't." He notices her fumbling with the chopsticks, dropping a chunk of fried meat. That's right, she was using her bad hand.

"Here. Gimme those." He says, liberally dousing her food with the salty brown sauce and plucking the chopsticks from her grasp.

"Hey!"

"You're barely capable of feeding yourself. Say ah." He knows she was about to angrily protest, but he shoves a clump of rice in first. She chews, swallows, sighs, and opens up for more.

"So, do you know anything about what's happened with our case?" She asks around a mouthful of baby corn.

"Not much. I've been here pretty much all day." Soul replies, extending a bit of steak.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep on the chair."

"I didn't sleep on the chair."

"You're lying. Idiot."

"No I'm not. You said to tell you I hadn't slept on the chair. You never asked for truth."

"Fine. Where did you sleep." She mutters angrily, and he rubs his neck with a free hand.

"The chair. Somebody brought me a spare pillow and blanket." He chuckles dryly as she gives him a cross look.

"Soul..."

"We have this argument every time. Say ah." She massacres another mouthful of meat.

"Fine then." She mumbles, laying her head back.

"Hey by the way." Soul says casually.

"Mhmm?"

"What did you want to talk about a couple days ago." She turns an adorable shade of scarlet and Soul has to laugh.

"You really want to know?" She asks at last, and he nods. Why was she being so strange? "Here. Hold my hand." The girl says, laying it close to him. He grips it, and they both close their eyes, souls resonating together. A flood of emotion washes over from her, warmth and comfort and joy and hope. Love. The way he had carried her earlier. The brush of his fingers when he took the chopsticks. The embarrassment mixed with simple pleasure when he insisted on feeding her. Soul drew his hand away like he had been stung.

"I thought..." His voice was raw. What had she done?

"You thought we should always keep how we felt bottled up." She murmurs, looking at him with sad green eyes. "You thought we had agreed not to ever think about it." She sighs like the wind through trees. "But we also thought the world was always going to be a screwed up place when we agreed. Now Asura is dead. We have a truce with the witches." She smiles sadly, her emerald eyes filled with hope and longing. "Most of all, you thought you weren't good enough for me." Then she sits and waits expectantly for an answer.

"I..." His voice is raw. Then he laughs. "Wow. That was sudden." His red eyes blink shut a moment. "I really wish..." He pauses to think. Should he do it? Can he even do it? No. He has to. For her, for them. "I wish I could say I feel the same. But I can't."

"Soul..." Her voice is filled with pain. "I... trusted you..."

"Ah hell." He mutters. "Do you really mean it? Want to give this a shot?"

"What are you saying." She asks, not sure whether to cry or keep hoping.

"Exactly what I said." Her response is immediate.

"Yes." Then she glares. "Before that, did you have some psycho urge to protect me or something? Is that why you said..." He looks away and blushes slightly, answering her question. There's a smacking noise when her palm hits his face.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it. Idiot. Now come a bit closer. You're way over there. And I'm still hungry." Soul sighs, rubbing his stinging cheek. But he shifts the chair closer and brings up the chopsticks again.

"Say ah." When she yanks him in for a kiss, he vaguely realizes he's hungry as her mouth, covered in Chinese sauces, presses to his own. Then he forgets everything but flickering tongues and warm, wet heat.


	6. Home Again

It was late at night when the doctors released Maka, and the rain was pounding down. Soul had started to argue, but Maka dragged him out the door.

"Spilled milk Soul." She tells him as they wait in the rain for Spirit to pick them up. "I'm really fine."

"Yeah yeah..." He mutters, kicking absently at a leaf. She sits down on a bench and watches him, happy he was there. Happy he's always there. She really couldn't ask for a better partner. Eventually he lowers himself down next to her, slouching half off the bench. Rain water trickles and pools down near their feet, and Maka squeaks a little, putting them across Souls lap.

"It's really pouring isn't it?" She asks, shivering slightly. It's cold out, Soul realizes.

"Oh shit. I forgot to bring you something to wear." She shakes her head.

"It's fine. Spirit should be here any minute, and the apartment is only a five minute drive." Soul shrugs out of his black leather jacket, and lays it on her shoulders. Wow. So warm...

"Here. Take this for now." She wraps it around herself, inhaling the smell of him from the warm leather.

"Thanks." She curls up in his lap, wincing slightly as she accidentally moves the arm. They rest like that until a sleek black town car pulls up, and Spirit rushes out.

"Oh Maka! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner!" He glares at Soul. "What's he doing here."  
"He kind of brought me here. And called you." Maka replies.

"Yes yes. I take it he had something to do with it?" The girl glares.

"No, he did not. Would you just drive me home, please?"

"Certainly. I will welcome you into my humble abode for the duration-"

"My apartment Papa." He sighs, manages a courtly bow, and opens the rear door.

"You make are so weird." Maka comments, hopping in. Soul, of course, isn't invited. Her dad is massively overprotective, and given Soul's reputation, he will most likely never be offered a ride. So Maka watches as he gets on the bike and trails after them. "Oh look." The girl says distastefully, noticing her backseat companion. It's a shoe, more black leather than anything else, with a giant six inch stiletto heel. "Who might this belong too?" She picks it up and tosses it into the front. To his credit, Spirit manages to look a vague combination of offended and horrified.

"Uh, a uh, friend I was giving a ride..." Maka, unfortunately, could make a pretty good guess what kind of ride it had been.

"Papa! Road!" She calls, noticing that he had become so focused on the shoe that he had forgotten the whole driving business. He brakes abruptly just before running the red light.

"Augh I'm so sorry..." He moans.

"Yes. You should be." Maka grouses, looking angrily out the window. What was with him? Every single time he managed to screw up. The remaining few minutes were an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the stacatto pounding of the rain. When they pulled up, Spirit got out and opened a small black umbrella.

"Here. I'll walk you in." He looks so pitiful that Maka decides to be sympathetic. She squeezes close to him under the tiny circle of waterproof fabric, and that just about makes his day. Soul's already waiting on the steps and she dashes up the rest of they way to him. With her good arm, she waves goodbye.

"See you Papa! Drive safely!" Then as soon as she is in the door "Ugh! I can't believe him!"

"Find another piece of some stripper's clothes?"

"Yes! There was this black stiletto heel right next to me when I sat down! It's ridiculous!" Soul sighs and goes into his room to change out of his wet clothes.

"My apologies. I would have just taken you, but the last thing you need right now is to catch a cold." He sneezes. "Oh shit. I think I have one. It was a five minute drive too. Ridiculous." He steps out in a white cotton shirt and sweatpants. Then he sniffs absently. "Something smells bad." Maka laughs guiltily.

"I have been in this same hospital gown with all these giant blankets on top of me for over a day. I think it may be me." He comes closer, and his nose wrinkles.

"Yeah. Get changed." The girl heads for her room. Nothing had really changed between them. If anything, they were calmer than they had been in a while. It was... it was nice. She sits down on her bed and tries to undo the knots. No such luck. The nurse had tied them into stiff little balls, and one handed she couldn't work them out.

"Hey Soul? A little help?" He comes in the door looking vaguely disgruntled.

"What."

"I can't get this off." He blinks.

"Is that a come on, or are you just clueless." Maka blushes furiously.

"I just want the stupid gown off!"

"Definitely clueless." But he sits down on the bed behind her and starts fiddling. "Wow. No kidding. I'll be right back, I need a fork." She hears him in the kitchen, rattling silverware and slamming open wooden drawers. How hard was this? Finally he gets back, a thin metal fork in one hand. He sticks it into the knots, and one tine brushes her back.

"Ack! Cold!"

"Don't be such a baby." He tells her, fiddling around. "Ok, they should be loose enough to get now." First one knot, then another falls away. Maka is absurdly, disturbingly pleased at the slight brush of his hands working their way down her spine. When he reaches the last one she clutches the gown around her shoulders, holding it shut.

"Out."

"Yeah yeah..." He meanders out of the room and Maka slips off the stiff garment, then roots around in her drawer for some real clothes. She lays them on the bed, heads into the bathroom, and takes a shower, using the nozzle so as to avoid her bandage. After toweling off, she attempts getting dressed.

"Hey Soul?"

"What."

"I can't get the shirt on..."

"Are you kidding me." He asks, coming back in. Maka is half buried in a green flannel pajama top, one pigtail and an arm sticking out. The pants are on fine, but the top is obviously a bit of a problem. He sighs, crosses the room, and helps her, tenderly guiding the wounded arm into it's sleeve. Maka shivers as his fingers brush her skin, down her arm and around her waist when he pulls the pants up a little more. "They looked a little low." He explains, even though Maka is fairly certain she knows when her pants are on.

"Can we have movie night twice in a row? I mean, today's usually the day we take a walk but..."

"Sure. Why not." Soul notices her huddled in a ball, and heads into his room, coming back with a thick fluffy blanket. Pulling up the footstool, he spreads it over her.

"Thanks." She murmurs, extending her legs. He was always so sweet when she got hurt.

"Don't mention it." He replies, flicking through their DVDs. "So, what do you want."

"Um..." She thinks and comes up blank. "No idea?" He sighs and stands.

"Well, I got nothing." There's a bit of an awkward silence. Then-

"Hey Soul."

"Yeah?"

"Sit with me?" Almost hesitantly, he settles in beside the girl.

"So... um..." Maka has shifted over and is now resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh be quiet. I'm sleepy." Moments later, she's gone. Soul awkwardly looks at the sleeping lump on his shoulder. Eventually he gives up thinking of a way to get away. Why bother when everything was so... Soul is almost startled when he yawns. But hey, go with the flow. Pulling a bit of the blanket over his legs, he drifts off too. So warm...


	7. Chapter 7

Ok people. I may (hah yeah right) finally have this story worked out. Read this one if you wanna, but there's a new one. It's better. I know I say that a lot but really! It's true this time! I promise... so go read my new one. Linked.


	8. An Important Letter

This is a general message to fans of my romance stuff. I know, I'm a terrible person, I never write the stories you love. But! There is news! I've finally perfected the story I have been trying to write (and it only took four tries) and I know a lot of you will be disappointed in me but please! Don't be mad! Check it out! It had everything you loved about the others, and if it doesn't, please please please message me with what it needs and I will try and include it! So if you would all look at my new thingamabob, and especially give me feedback on it. Review or PM, as usual. I don't care as long as I know how you like it or how you don't.

Very sorry for being a difficult writer to be a fan of, TsunTsunSama


	9. Community

Also, I've started a community. If anyone cares, PM me and I will add you. Because I want all the good Soul Eater stories collected and to be honest, I'm way too focused on my own to go hunting. But I know I have dedicated readers here! Please, I just want an easy place to find stuff. Adding anybody and everybody who wants to do it. Go for it people! And for WHATEVER reason this is my most popular romance so I'm hesitantly adding it. Souls Linked Together is better, dangit!


End file.
